Vertigo
by Dark Promise
Summary: MadaraxSakura. Who was that woman? Madara’s dark eyes roved over the pink haired beauty. Sakura’s hair glittered ethereal pink in the light breeze. One thing he did know for certain, he wanted her. R&R! Heavy lemons.
1. Chapter 1

-1

A/N: This is a MadaraxSakura fic. I have had this idea for awhile now. XD I love Sakura with any Uchiha, mainly Itachi with a side of Sasuke. This story starts at the manga chapters of 370-80 where they encounter Madara, secretly disguised as Tobi. Sakura in this story is 16 (trying to keep with the manga) and I'll put Madara around his early 20's (his past self).

**Warning: **Heavy lemon content. No kiddies reading!!

Enjoy

**Vertigo**

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura yelled as he hit face first into the tree, she could hear the wood splintering under his fall before it gave way. With a sickening crunch Naruto was pinned between the fallen tree and the moist earth. Sakura ran over and hoisted the tree off of Naruto and turned back to their attacker.

He was battling Kakashi now, a duel between sharingan masters. She would see faint uses of genjutsu and charred ashes littered the ground between the two men. The male who's face was concealed in the mask was using fire ninjutsu to combat Kakashi using Chidori. She could see her sensei's right arm severely burned. Sakura wanted to dash forward and help, but her job was healing the wounded and avoiding the attacks.

"Gah!" Kakashi was sent flying this time and landed with a dull thud, skidding on the dirt a few feet before stopping.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura kneeled beside him and started to heal his arm.

She felt a soft rush of wind by her face and looked up.

Sharingan was staring at her. Gasping, she stumbled backwards and prepared to punch him with a chakra laden fist. He reached out to caress her face, the movement caused her to still like a deer caught in the headlights. Swallowing hard she let him trace his fingers down her soft skin and over her full lips. Who was this man and why did he invoke feeling into her? The power to cause her to become dizzy with the lightest touch and the addiction to want more of his caresses.

"Sakura…" He sighed, as if he had waited to see her for a long time.

"Wh-who are you? Sasuke?" Even though Sakura knew it wasn't her beloved, the words flowed out of her mouth.

Sharingan started to swirl before her and she felt the ground leave her and her body spinning rapidly through the air, before she landed darkness took her.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed as he saw his best friend disappear.

A tail sprouted forth and he looked at the rogue shinobi with a malicious grin. The Naruto locked inside his own mind, screamed for vengeance. He wanted to kill that man for what he did to Sakura. Nothing else mattered at the moment, not even Sasuke.

"Oooh… I'm so scared!!" Tobi answered, secretly playing the innocent fighter.

Kakashi sat up, panting heavily. His arm was only half healed. The white fang saw what happened…. And glared. This man was not a normal shinobi, he was a sharingan user. He had sent his student ripping through time. He glanced at the monster that was coming out of Naruto one tail at a time. Standing shakily, he recomposed himself to seal the beast that was coming out of the man who was to become the greatest Hokage.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata looked with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Hinata, stay back." Yamato held up his hand as a blocker, he turned to Kakashi.

"Let me repress Naruto, your in no condition to do so."

"Heh. Yeah, your right." He grimaced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned as she rolled over. The sunlight playing strongly on her face making her wince. Lifting her head slightly she looked around. She was lying at the entrance to Konoha's shrine. How did she get there? Sitting up she inspected herself; no bruises or cuts. Whatever that man did to her… maybe it was genjutsu? Sakura drew out a kunai. She saw villagers walking in the streets and went to investigate. It was Konoha alright, but something about the architecture was off. It was more primitive and had the Uchiha symbols almost everywhere. Sakura inhaled sharply and held her head. The pain was excruciating and made her drop the blade. Thoughts raced through her mind which made her heart pound. Was she in the past? Impossible!!! She opened her eyes and scanned the area.

"Are you alright miss?" A kind old man looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me sir, but what time is this?" Sakura held her breath.

"Why it is the first year after the leaf village was first built." Shock ran through her body, chilling her to the core.

She stumbled slightly.

"Miss?" The old man reached out to help her.

"I'm fine." Tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

She was lost and alone in a different time. Her teammates and mentors hadn't even been born yet. She could see the Uchiha clan as prevalent as it was when she was just a little girl, until they are massacred. She started down the dirt road full of shops and vendors and the people wandered about buying this and that. Sakura didn't know what to do, so she walked for awhile to clear her head, not realizing that a pair of dark eyes were watching her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who was that woman? _Madara's dark eyes roved over the pink haired beauty. Sakura's hair glittered ethereal pink in the light breeze.

_Exotic…._

He noticed her headband.

_She's a kunoichi of this village? Interesting._

He didn't recall a pink haired ninja in the ranks; because he was in charge of overseeing the lists of who were new, MIA, or deceased. He crossed his arms over his chest in a brooding manner. He knew one thing… he wanted her.. In his bed. He motioned for his two guards to come closer. He pointed to the woman who was wandering aimlessly through the crowded streets.

"Bring her to me." Madara smirked as his guards bowed and did as their leader commanded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ninjas from the Uchiha clan landed in front of her. Sakura's ninja's reflex kicked in and she tensed, fingering her kunai holster.

"Come with us, our leader wants to speak with you." One of the males stepped forward.

_Leader?!_

Her brain racked through the pages she had read about the Uchiha's history when she had access to Tsunade's files. The founder of the clan was Madara Uchiha… why would he want to see her? Sakura slowly backed up.

"I'm sorry, I cant." They stepped forward to seize her.

Sakura's reaction was to do her master's signature painful sky leg to decimate the ground beneath her to get away, but the streets were too crowded and she didn't want the villagers to get hurt. Her brow knitted with worry and she looked around her for a possible path to escape.

"Its not a request." The other male spoke.

She continued to slowly walk backwards, then turned and started to run.

"Hey, stop!" The two ninjas chased after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally caught up with her at the training fields. She turned and glared.

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me." Sakura hissed.

As they charged forward, she threw a chakra laden fist down and put a crater in the earth. Both of the ninja's stumbled in shock but still came at her with resilience. Using the chakra she concentrated in her had and with quick motions gently slid her finger tips over their eyes in rapid succession. They cried out. She had temporarily blinded them, allowing her to get away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is super strong and has healing abilities the medics only dream of having." One of the males reported, tenderly touching his eyes.

"Hm." Madara was disappointed and turned back to watch the sunset.

_Clever little minx._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was too close…. _Sakura collapsed against a tree.

_Its that man's fault… _She thought bitterly, it was his doing she was stuck here… but why and for what purpose? A flash of the man hidden behind the mask dashed across her eye sight, she closed them tightly, trying to drive the memory away. Her dainty fingers dug into the dirt. What was she to do now…. She sighed. If she went back in town again she would be spotted and chased down. Unless, she came to him. Standing, she quickly dashed off in the direction of the Uchiha manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara was sipping his fine red wine when the curtains to his windows rustled; signaling the window was open and the breeze was coming through. He remembered that the window was closed earlier and smirked. Closing his eyes he reclined in his big throne-like seat. He felt the cool blade of a kunai pressed against his throat. Opening them he saw the goddess peering at him with anger and morbid curiosity.

_He looks so much like Sasuke-kun…. _Sakura let her emerald eyes drift over his face… the only difference between the two Uchiha's was that this male's eyes appeared permanently puffy. She licked her lips while she mused; Madara chuckled, breaking her from her daydreams.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura didn't back up but pressed the knife more into his soft flesh that was his throat.

Her scent alone made his desire soar and make his pants tighten. He wanted to ravish her right then and there. The Uchiha pride took over and he leaned into the blade and coaxed her to slit his throat. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and grabbed her wrist, making her drop the weapon. His thumb brushed over her knuckles as he reveled in how soft she was to the touch.

"I want you… in my bed." He ran his nimble fingers over her cheeks and jaw line, making the site on her skin burn with want.

Her eyes became heavy lidded with desire. She leaned towards him and he to her, his sensual mouth covering her small plump ones. He cupped her face and pressed his lips more deeply, running his tongue along the bottom of her lip and across her perfect teeth asking for entrance. Hesitantly she gave in which made his inner beast growl with delight. One strong arm wrapped around her waist securely, making her not able to get away if she wanted too. His other hand unzipped the front of her shirt and squeezed a small but pert breast who's nipple stood at attention. Sakura was pulled out of her daze when a flash of Sasuke flitted over her mind. This wasn't her beloved Sasuke-kun, she pushed against his chest. His lush lips reluctantly left hers and stayed in a kiss-pouty position as his eyes were clouded with passionate desire.

"What's wrong?" He said huskily.

"This is wrong!" Sakura started to struggle.

His arm was clamped around her like a vice, almost stealing the breath from her.

"Do you know who I am?" He hissed, his Uchiha pride being shot down a bit.

"Yes, I do." Sakura bit her swollen bottom lip gently; swollen from his kisses.

"Then why resist me?" He growled, running his nose in her soft silky hair.

She could feel his arousal and wanted to touch it.

"Because…." She drifted off.

"Yes?" He inhaled her scent, waiting patiently.

"I'm in love with another Uchiha." Sakura finished.

He jerked her back to see her frightened face.

"Who is it….?" He asked with malice in his voice.

"He isn't.. from this time."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" He shook her again slightly.

She glared. Sakura had enough of being shaken around like a rag doll. Using her medical jutsu she freed herself by numbing his arms and hands slightly; they fell to the side. She backed away and crouched down looking feral. He chuckled, he wanted to fight her, it was in his blood. Madara wanted to know how strong she was and if she was fertile. He remember the conversation between him and his council.

----------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------

"_Sir, we would feel better if you took a wife or mistress to bear us an heir."_

_Madara looked solemn. He wasn't interested in passing on his genes since he was touching the fingertips of immortality. Once he grasped everlasting life; a woman and child didn't matter._

"_It is my own decision whether or not to take a female for my own and then impregnate her for my own uses."_

_He turned._

"_You are dismissed."_

_The council stood and left the temple._

------------------------------------Flash Forward--------------------------------------

Her chest was heaving, a nipple could be seen through the open shirt. Sakura's eyes glazed with anger while a speckle of lust remained. She wanted to flee, she was frightened of what he could do to her body and worse… soul. She needed to go back home; back to the fight. With a war cry she lunged at him, slicing with her chakra scalpel. He dodged easily and tweaked her exposed nipple before moving quickly away. She cried out softly in pleasure and seethed. He was playing with her, like a cat who caught a frightened mouse.

"Give up??…" Madara taunted, grinning.

"Like hell!" Sakura tried to lash out with her leg, only for it to be caught by his large tanned hand. Squealing, she was drug down under him. She thrashed.

"Be still! Damned, hellion." He kissed her to silence her screams. Sakura's bright green orbs glittered of indignation, she hated to lose. With a last push to win she reached up and put her palm against his forehead. He stilled. Sakura's hands glowed blue in the darkness.

"Don't move. Its as easy as severing an artery in your brain. My lightest touch can kill you." Sakura spoke with anger, yet she was eerily calm.

"Do it." Madara challenged.

Sakura swallowed.

Her whole body was throbbing in pleasure, she could only imagine what he could do to her body if she would allow him, her clit throbbed painfully at the thought. Sakura's cheeks were tainted a pretty red and he chuckled once more.

"You can think of it this way. Kill me, and you wont escape here alive." Madara was almost immortal anyway but the thrill of death sent a zing down to his groin. The supple flesh beneath him was calling out for his touch. He tweaked her nipple again which made Sakura's hand drop off from his forehead and he leaned in for another sweet kiss. Slowly, Sakura threaded her hands into the black spiky mass that was his hair and pulled him fully on her. He growled in delight when she finally gave in.

He all but ripped her clothes off of her. She gasped.

"Those are the only clothes I have!"

He smirked while playing with her breasts, leaning down to kiss the corner of her soft neck. She moaned.

"I'll buy you better clothes; more feminine. These rags do not suit a mistress of an Uchiha."

"M-mistress?" Sakura looked angry.

"Yes, you will be the household Mistress. You will have power over all the servants and many of the Uchiha's dwelling here." He started to grow bored of all the talk.

Sliding down her naked body, he propped her legs up and parted them. She blushed as he looked unabashed at her sacred area. She tried to cover herself in vain modesty, but he gently removed her hands. Inclining his head to lick the protruding nub that throbbed at his warm breath. She cried out, arching against him. Madara's slick hot tongue lapped and kiss at her clit, making sure to run his slippery appendage down her slit a few times. She tasted sweet and salty. Although he wasn't a man of a sweet tooth but of the spicy kind. She was a mixture of both; so perfect, just for him. He propped himself up beside her and slipped two lean fingers up into her wet core. Sakura jerked and cried out in pleasure, trembling hard as he laved a nipple. She could feel herself build up quickly to the edge and promptly fell over the cliff. He stood and looked down at her; which she brought her legs together and rubbed them; her eyes were closed and a faint blush dusted her cheeks, her body racking with pleasure.

"Tonight, I will make you mine." His lustful eyes took in the sight of the heavily pleasured goddess.

He slowly undressed while Sakura marveled at his rippling muscles. He was a well sculpted beautiful man. Now her eyes glittered with a new emotion; want. He smirked as he saw her reaction to his body. He had pleasured many women in his time but never were they lasting females. Mostly a fuck to get him off if he couldn't sleep or his hormone levels were to high. He would just pick a pretty girl off the street to lay with until his needs were satisfied. But this girl; this… he then looked perplexed. He was about to make her his mistress yet he didn't even know the girls name.

"What is your name?" Madara stroked his member.

"My… name is Sakura. I am sixteen." She added the ending.

"Naught but a child…"

"I'm not a child!" Sakura yelled back.

"Then prove it." He presented her his now engorged cock.

Sakura, determined, sunk his member into her mouth and started to suck. He moaned, diving his lean fingers into her fine pink hair. She played with his tip, using a butterfly touch on the top to swoop down to play with the throbbing vein below. His member twitched with the movement. He hissed in bliss. Growing impatient of the building pleasure he grabbed her head and made her take him to the back of her throat and with a grunting thrust he released. She grabbed onto his buttocks and swallowed his hot seed. Madara stepped away and Sakura coughed and wheezed. He was very big and having him in her mouth made her airway close off. Before she could even utter a excited squeal, he flipped her so that she was on all fours. Sakura then got nervous, it would be her first time and his erect member was a daunting image.

"Madara, I don't think it will fit." Sakura said breathless.

"Oh," He chuckled darkly, "It will."

He placed the tip at her entrance and started to slide in. Madara wasn't surprised when he felt her barrier and pushed through. She yelped in pain and he held her, whispering soothing words to the woman who was hurting beneath him. The pain subsided and he started a medium pace. He could see her small pert breasts bounce with each thrust and her ass rippled slightly as he became more forceful.

"Ah, your so big.." Sakura panted in bliss.

His beast purred inside him at that comment. Leaning over he cupped her breasts and picked up his speed, now pounding into her. Sakura dug her small fingers into the carpet to keep from falling over. She could feel a small river of liquid down her thighs both mixed clearly and with blood; bending her head down she could see Madara's testis slapping against her clit and mound, making it all the more erotic. She came trembling and crying out…

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Madara stilled and angrily tore himself out of her making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Grabbing a fistful of her locks he tilted her head back.

"Is that the man?! How dare you say his name when I pleasure you!" Madara's sharingan activated into the Mankeyo sharingan.

Sakura started to cry; tears rolling down her milk white cheeks.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry."

He growled, his beast surfacing.

He slammed into her; knowing it would hurt. He started a hard fast place, he hadn't come yet. She tried to scramble away from him but he held her hips in place.

"Ita! Ita! It hurts, please stop!" Sakura's front arms collapsed while he held her ass and thighs in place and continued to thrust. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Madara came with a mighty roar and jerked her hips a few times. Sliding out he watched her crumple. She shivered, gazing at him with fear. Sakura dared not move. He went to the wash bin and washed away the blood and semen that coated his member and thighs. She watched.

_Just who was this…. Sasuke? _Madara finished washing himself.

As if reading his thoughts she said, "I told you… he's from a different time.. And…" Her voice cracked, "so am I."

He glared hard before deactivating his sharingan.

"It matters not. You belong to me." He came over and scooped her up, placing her on the lavishly decorated bed.

He played with her hair.

"Don't cut your hair." Madara thumbed the silky material.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like it long."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will have a second part to this. Please review!!! "Vertigo" means dizzy sensation.

_**Dark Promise aka Lemon Mistress**_

Ps. I am re-doing my profile page. I will have updates, list of stories to write and give props to readers who review the most!! So please take a look!


	2. Chapter 2

-1

"Mistress?" A soft voiced called her from her slumber.

She lifted her tousled head sleepily. Who was this woman and why was she calling her Mistress? Yesterday came flooding back to her and she moaned into the pillow, suppressing the tears that pricked her eyes. Again the soft voice called out to her. Sighing deeply she sat up, her nakedness bared to the woman. At the moment she didn't care about modesty, to lost in her own thoughts.

"I will help you dress and take you out to the garden for breakfast."

Sakura nodded numbly.

She sat at the vanity and let the servant do up her hair in neat array of small buns stretching across the middle-back of her head; weaving white delicate flowers into her masterpiece she had made for her mistress. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautifully ornamented kimono; the colors of white, black, and red. The Uchiha symbol stamped proudly on the shoulder sleeves on both sides and the back. The back symbol was larger than its counterparts. The servant bowed respectfully.

"Come Mistress, this way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara swayed slightly, his head aches returning. He was losing his sight and that made him unnerved. His younger brother was by his side tending to him. In the swirling mix of pain, pink flowing hair and sparkling green eyes calmed him for a moments time, then with horror he saw her fade into the darkness. He didn't want to lose his sight. Lose the sharing an that was revered all over the shinobi nations. The nations he would later conquer.

"Brother, what can I do to help you?" His younger brother leaned closer.

Madara reached for the source of light in the darkness.

"Forgive me."

"GAAHH"

Thus, Madara plucked his brothers eyes for his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mistress, may I ask a question?" The servant said as Sakura was eating a biscuit slathered with butter and jam. The flavor exploded like little bits of bliss in her mouth and she moaned slightly. Inwardly she smiled ironically, she was in the Uchiha household and they only had the best…. It was unacceptable for them to have anything less.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"How does it feel to be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world?"

Sakura was stunned. Taking a sip of warm tea to chase down the biscuit she mulled over her answer. How did she feel? Exhilarated? Sad? Angry? She was ripped from her home into this strange place that exuded nothing but power. How long would she last in this world? Against the Uchiha that held her as his precious captive? Before she could answer a warm soothing voice entered the sunny garden.

"Leave us." It was Madara.

Sakura turned slightly to gaze at the proud male who's eyes did not stray from her exquisite form. He sat across from her and grabbed some breakfast. She sat quietly as he ate, watching the food go past his lush lips; blushing faintly at the remembrance of last night of what those lips did to her. Then her innerself rebutted with the reminder of why they were here. She in essence was his playtoy; his glorified pleasure slave to do what ever he liked. To take whenever he needed to slake his lust for soft flesh. Her pink full lips tilted downwards, Madara caught the change in mood.

"The clothing looks good on you." A small trail of butter kissed the corner of his lips and trailed to his chin. He didn't notice, but Sakura did. Leaning forward over the table she kissed the corner of his mouth, her pink tongue snaking out to lap up the trail. She sat back in shock. What possessed her to do that? Images of Sasuke had filled her head. Stupid, stupid! That's irrelevant now… Sasuke wasn't here… he wasn't even born yet!! As if sensing she was thinking about _him_, Madara narrowed his eyes. The scent of his masculine warmth made Sakura alone quiver as well as his darkening aura.

"Come we shall ride." He stood and offered his hand to her.

Hesitantly she took it and stood, he moved her hand and arm so that it would wrap around his like a lover. Sakura decided to make the most of the moment and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to the stables. She always wanted an Uchiha to notice her and appreciate her; and she got one, under the most unlikely of circumstances.

The air rushed by her making her lungs close as the white steed below her ate the ground between her and Madara, who was riding a large black stallion. His Uchiha armor shining in the sun while his long black hair waved in the wind, much like her own. Both were at a full gallop, racing through the green hills. At that moment, she felt truly alive. The adrenaline pumping through her veins; her cheeks becoming pink from the wind batter and her clothes pressing against her like a second skin. Madara pulled his horse up as they neared a hill, Sakura following. She saw a band of horses and men gathered around close to the woods. They were overseeing the labor of the trees and the hauling of the wood. Sakura noticed a tall regal looking man who turned his head to gaze at the intruders. She gasped. The first Hokage!!! Madara stiffly rode up to them, ordering Sakura to stay behind him. Normally, she would retort and be wild and unwilling, but a tingle of fear that raced down her spine from the Uchiha male kept her in line.

"Fine day is it my friend?" The male with faint age lines looked from Madara to her.

"It is." Madara answered emotionlessly.

Sakura could feel the change in the air between the two men.

"We need to talk." Madara spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"Certainly." The future first Hokage moved out of ear sight of the workers and guards as Madara walked by his side astride his steed.

She would hear the hushed whispers carried on the wind.

"I told you Madara…"

"This isn't what we agreed on…"

"I told you I am the leader of this village.."

"Don't test my patience…"

"Such arrogance!"

Sakura settled her white horse by stroking its neck. Madara returned to his mistress. The lines on his face were hard and grim, he motioned for her to follow and this time it was a slow jog back to the village. He helped her down and the stable hands took the horses. Wrapping her arm around his own once again they entered the compound and proceeded down the winding hallways to his bed chambers. In there he stripped her down to her naked supple flesh. Sakura's breath and heart quivered in anticipation. He started at her neck, long and slow strokes of his lips down to the taunt peaks of the soft mounds of skin. He suckled her, making her moan and hold him to her; encouraging him to continue. The cold metal of his uniform against her heated skin made her gasp and jump. He chuckled, stripping himself of his armor and clothing. Now it was heated skin against heated skin. She traced the faint lines on his chest and shoulders; scars. Looking up at the gorgeous male with heavy lidded eyes, she surrendered to him.

Thrust after thrust the thought of Sasuke was fading and her heart, once broken, started to mend. Madara was picking up the pieces and putting them back together. A soft moan and a hard grunt, they moved together. Sweat slicked skin touched each other intimately. Sakura sighed as she reached her height and he groaned in her ear hotly as he came.

Madara placed his arm around the small female, securing her against him. They fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed.

Months flew by.

And soon, Sakura awoke and realized she had been in this place for a whole year. Her pink hair grew long and silky. She glanced back at her sleeping partner and smiled. She had grown to love the dark and stubborn Uchiha. It was something Sasuke never gave her; acceptance, acknowledgement. He was so driven by anger and revenge it blinded him to her. He only lived to avenged his clan and she knew deep within her mended heart, that he would have never loved her in the way Madara did. She touched her swollen belly, she was six months along now. When she conceived she was nervous about how he would react; Madara was quiet and let the words sink in. Then he grabbed her to him and kissed her, she saw one of his rare smiles then. She knew, he accepted her and their unborn infant.

He woke and kissed her shoulder, rolling out of bed he dressed. Sakura had a feeling something was wrong. Sitting up slightly to reveal her full aching breasts to her lover she touched his shoulder with a gentle hand. He didn't look at her but put his arm guards on.

"My love, what troubles you?" Sakura bit her lip.

"Nothing." He turned, kissing her fully on the lips.

"I am going to settle the score with the man from the Senju clan."

Sakura gasped. The valley of the end!!! The place where Naruto and Sasuke fought amongst the large statues. Why didn't she see this coming? She knew the history of Konoha like the back of her hand, yet her knowledge had failed her as she continued to live in this happy dream.

"Please… don't go…."

"He has tried my patience for long enough… this time we will decide who is the true leader of this village."

Sakura lowered her eyes; he was marching to his defeat. Yet Sakura could understand why…. To the last Uchiha would always be charging blindly forward. Their pride is what blinded them in the first place.

He left. The cold air around the bed chambers settled into the sheets. He put her on bed rest and would not allow her out of the room until the baby was born. Sakura's stubborn streak rose within her. Had she forgotten she was a kunoichi?? The guards that were placed out of the door was picked from Madara's choosing. She looked at the open window. Dressing quickly in a simple dress she focused the chakra to her feet and scaled down the wall, narrowly avoiding the guards placed around the compound. Sneaking to the stables she quickly saddled her horse. Getting up was a challenge since her belly was in the way, but she managed. She had to stop him. Motioning her horse into action she galloped across the grasslands; slowing down only when her stomach hurt or got queasy from the jarring ride.

She neared the battle sight. The ground charred and burned from the fight, the trees and wood bend at odd angles as the ground shook from the battle. Sakura saw Madara beaten and bloody stood defiantly against the man who was winning. With a blinding light and then explosion she steadied her rearing horse and watched her beloved fall down.

"MADARA!" Sakura kicked her horse into gear.

Wood raised from the ground and knocked her horse off its feet. It went down squealing and thrashing, Sakura thrown from its back. As she stood, her back screamed in pain as she wobbled to her fallen lover. He was in bad shape; his face bloodied and body broken. She didn't care that his enemy was watching her as she crumpled to Madara's broken form. She wept. Big tears racing down her face and onto his cracked armor. He smiled.

"Sakura…" He coughed.

He watched her face; a myriad of emotions played across them. It was time to use_ that _jutsu. If not, he knew his mistress and unborn child would be hunted down and killed. She looked into his eyes… they were different. Instead of the regular or Mankeyo sharingan there was a newly formed one. The all powerful eyes that trumped over the first two. Sakura's eyes widened. It was the same eyes that masked man had used on her. Swallowing she gazed deeply into them as they started to spin. She felt herself flung forward, spinning in a fast ball before freefalling from the air. Darkness took her once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto panted as Yamato suppressed his murderous rage.

The masked man caught her easily and held her to him.

The team looked at the woman oddly. It wasn't the Sakura they know; her hair was longer and finer and she was dressed differently… and on top of that…. Pregnant? The man whispered something to the slumbering woman and swiftly disappeared.

"Hey, bring her back you bastard!!" Naruto screamed; it took Yamato and Sai to hold him down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the masked man leaning over her. She was lying in a lavished bed and the man stroking her hair gently. She smacked his hand away and sat up angrily.

"How dare you touch me!!" Sakura's anger flared dangerously.

The man chuckled which made her even more furious. He slowly unsnapped the mask and brought it from his face. The look on her face was priceless. It was him, her love. He kissed her lips and nuzzled her neck. Sakura's eye lashes fluttered and lowered.

"Madara…," She breathed harshly, "I thought you were dead."

"No, my love. I am an immortal." She didn't believe him at first but the gears turned in her head. There was no way he could have lived this long up to now and still retain his daunting form. She was happy he was still alive and well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay there will be a third part with Sasuke, Madara and Sakura. Yeah this part probably wasn't exciting to you, maybe fast paced. I just don't like drawing things out for chapters so I divide them into scene timelines. Hope that helps.

Review:D

_**Dark Promise**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hides Don't hurt me!! I have gotten a ton of reviews for this story so THANK YOU ALL!!

**Chapter 3**

"Madara?" Her sweet voice rang out in the dark room.

Taking his mask off he ran his nimble fingers through his hair.

"Aa."

Sakura smiled.

He could see her beautiful face glowing in the dim light and her luminescent green eyes drew him closer. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at her for a moment, before his hand roamed over her big belly. Sighing contently, she leaned back and closed her eyes. The feeling of his warm large hand running over her bare belly felt good. Madara watched the emotions play over her face and smiled slightly.

"Sasuke is here." The name he forced forth and it made a bitter taste on his tongue, after all he remember who Sakura had loved before him.

Launching herself in an upright motion, she grabbed onto his cloak.

"Where is he?!" Sakura's green eyes searched his dark ones.

"He fought Itachi and won. I brought him back here to talk to him and tell him the truth." The movement of the belly didn't escape Madara's keen eyes and he played with the small foot that was pressing against her skin.

"The Truth?" Worry and confusion clouded her eyes, he lifted her chin up with his finger and brushed a thumb across her cheek.

"Nothing you should be concerning yourself with."

_The next Uchiha heir lives within you…. _Madara looked at Sakura with soft eyes, not eyes you usually see in a stoic and hardened Uchiha.

He chuckled darkly then, oh yes, he would use the puppet that was Sasuke to destroy the village of Konoha… then kill him. Although he would never tell the plan to Sakura of course. She would head him off and attempt to thwart him. Madara gently cupped and squeezed her breasts, making her moan. Since he got her with child, her breasts were more sensitive than usual.

"May I see him?" Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"No." He kissed her on the forehead and made his way out of the room, upon closing it he nodded to the two guards standing outside the door.

Sakura looked hurt, confused, and worried.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the full moon and thought about the night of the Massacre.

"What are you doing? Preparations have been long since made." Madara was a little impatient to start the long march to Konoha. He wanted to crush the village hidden in the leaves, kill Sasuke, and then return to his beloved Sakura before she caught on.

"Im thinking about that night… and the memories I tried to forget…"

Sasuke's hollow eyes were fixated on the silver moon hanging above.

"He was crying."

The raven locks blew in the wind as he turned to look at Madara.

"Everything you told me was the truth."

Madara grinned sinisterly behind the mask.

"Are you going to put in Itachi's eyes?"

"No. What he saw and what I will see are going to be different. I will revive the Uchiha my way."

Madara stayed silent.

"Yes, milady?" One of the servants looked at Sakura with a kind disposition.

"Have you seen Madara?"

"Master? No, I'm sorry milady I haven't." She excused herself out of the room.

Sakura sipped on her green tea and giggled softly as she felt the baby move, then frowned. Madara had been gone for two weeks, and didn't tell her where he was going or what he was doing. That alone made her worry, and Sasuke? What had become of him? She was glad he defeated his brother but… would he return to Konoha?

She bit her lip… and Naruto? Oh, how she missed him.

Missed her home. Missed her comrades. Missed the village.

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

A/N: Yes I know very short chappie! I promise a nice long one down the road, I have just been so busy and the only reason why I am adding this is Im afraid my fans will lynch me soon if I don't continue this. LOL!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews!!

Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Why wont Madara let me see him? _Sakura frowned as she wandered down the corridors. She had slipped past the guards easily enough and made her way outside. Sakura's soft footfalls came to abrupt halt, her green eyes gazing upon the male looking up at the moonlight. His raven black hair; messy and wild blowing in the midnight wind. Hiding behind a pillar she gazed at the man she first fell in love with and with a critical eye she looked him all over. No longer was he the twelve year old boy she had known, he was now finely toned and roguishly handsome.

"I know someone is here, come out." His baritone voice sent chills down her back; she had been caught spying on him. Sasuke's dark eyes roved over to the chakra signature hiding behind the stone pillar. Glaring he grew impatient at the person who didn't come out of hiding when he commanded it. With a flash forward movement, he pressed a kunai up against the feminine throat that swallowed hard. His grip loosened and his eyes grew wide with surprise. Sasuke's mind was reeling, who was this person? She looked like the girl he had to leave behind years ago. Sakura… was that her name….? When he trained under Orochimaru, all the bonds and memories of team seven slowly faded to black as the snake sannin poisoned his mind with the promise of gaining more power. Stepping forward he grunted and looked down, something was hindering him from moving closer. He saw the protruding belly of a heavily pregnant woman and gazed back up at the curious emerald eyes that were desperately searching his dark ones. Reaching out he grabbed onto a wisp of pink hair gently and played with it between his fingers. Memories came flooding back; painful and sad and heart breaking.

"_I love you so much I cant stand it! Please….Don't go!"_

The words echoed in the back of his mind as he formed words on his masculine lips.

"S-sa-kura…"

Tears ran down her face as she sobbed and grabbed onto his shirt.

He held her, albeit awkwardly. This was one of the team mates he threw away because he deemed her to weak. Now, years later, crying as she did back then and whispering words that made his cold heart ache, he held her with all his might. Something warm and peaceful started to fill the empty void inside his sundered soul. He kissed her forehead, a sign of acknowledgement and understanding. It was one of the rare occasions where he felt he could break free of his stoic self and show affection. He had loved her… and hell if he still didn't love her till this day. When she cried out to him on that fateful night, it took all his willpower to turn and walk away; away from her; away from everything he's ever known and loved.

"Why are you pregnant?" The question came spilling from his mouth and made Sakura tense slightly.

Oh, dear… how could she explain this without him thinking she was totally insane?

Sniffling, she let go of his shirt and wiped her tears away.

"A space-time rift happened when Madara was fighting my team…."

_So she knows about Madara.. Huh.. Interesting… _Sasuke continued to listen.

"I was thrown back in time, to the founding of the leaf village. I was lost and alone and scared. Uchiha clan members were chasing me so I decided to meet their leader… and we fell in love…." She ended with a whisper.

Sasuke felt as if a bucket of ice water was tossed onto his chest. His heart tightened and the words forming in his throat was constricted. So, it was Madara's child. Frowning, the wheel in Sasuke's head started to turn and he didn't like where his theories were taking him.

_Could he have his own plans about rebuilding Uchiha? What if he decides me being in Akatsuki isn't such a good idea… and he wants revenge on the leaf… I have seen it in his eyes. _

Sakura placed a gentle hand on his cheek, jolting him from his morbid thoughts.

"I have missed seeing your face, feeling your presence, listening to your voice.." Sakura smiled, the dried tear tracks still evident on her face.

"Aa."

She giggled softly. What other answer could she expect from an Uchiha?

"Search everywhere men! Sakura-sama must be found!" A rough voice in the distance alerted them. The guards finally noticed Sakura had given them the slip. She went to pull away but he tugged her back.

"I have to go."

Sasuke kissed her forehead once more.

"When this is all over, I will find you and we will be together."

The words made her heart lurch in happiness. With a smile she departed from him and quickly made her way up the stone steps and into the estate. The guards were not angry at her, just glad she was found. They didn't want the wrath of Madara if he had found out she was stolen, injured, or even dead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where were you?" Madara's red eyes blazed into Sakura's placid ones.

"I went out for awhile. I was sick of being kept inside where I could see the sun or moon." Sakura made her heart rate slow down and not to show fear as he towered over her.

Madara growled and leaned over the small woman, nuzzling his face in her pink hair and placed a protective hand over his unborn infant. When he heard she disappeared, he wasn't angry at her but at the guards for letting her slip by them. Madara wanted to keep her safe until the baby was born and then he would let her have more freedom. Carrying her to the bed he placed her down and laid beside her. His dark voice vibrated over her skin in soft waves.

"If you wish to go out, I must accompany you at all times, is that clear?"

She saw in his face there was no room to argue.

"Yes." She gave him a small smile.

Kissing her lips gently, he got off the bed and disappeared out the door.

_Where is he always going off too? _Sakura wondered before sleep overtook her tired body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke your team will track and hunt down the eight tails." Madara ordered.

"Why should we take you up on that?" Sasuke replied.

"I will give you one of the tailed beasts."

"Tailed beasts?" Sasuke feigned knowing what they are.

As they got into conversation and he interrupted Karin who huffed and pouted in a corner, there was one thing on Sasuke's mind that bothered him… but he decided to be polite before asking the Akatsuki leader a question.

"Your generous.…" He commented.

"If you betray Akatsuki, your dead." Madara spoke with a hint of malice as if hoping Sasuke would indeed betray the organization. Giving him an opening to kill what his dark self called the "cocky peacock." Madara grew sick of Sasuke's good looks and talent at a young age even before the uchiha prodigy witnessed the massacre of their clan.

"Heh!" Sasuke smiled. _Fool, Im only going to use Akatsuki and steal Sakura away from this place… she doesn't belong here with you…_

"So… you haven't captured the nine tails yet?" Sasuke scrutinized the mask man closely.

"Naruto will be captured by Akatsuki." Madara's sharingan shadowed by the mask displayed quiet vehemence to the young male sitting comfortably in a chair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on milady, just one last push!"

Sakura cried out as the baby came into the world: balling its fists and wailing at the sudden change of temperature. While laughing and half crying she held her infant son. His head crowned in thick black hair and dark blue eyes gazed up at her in uncertainty. Sakura wouldn't know the true color of the babies eyes until a few months had passed. Cooing to him she quieted his cries to a soft gurgle. Latching onto an exposed nipple he fed hungrily. Sakura's son wrapped his small hand around her finger as he continued to nurse, their moment in bonding was a strong one.

The door opened to reveal the father in all his regal glory. Walking over to the bed he gazed at his newborn son and gently brushed his thumb over the cherub cheek. He was beautifully well sculpted as a baby can be: rosy cheeks, beseeching eyes, and raven tufts of hair adorned his head. After hundreds of years, Madara finally sired a child. Assuring his lineage would continue on even if something happened to him; which would be unlikely since he was immortal now (or so he proclaims).

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sakura's iridescent green orbs held nothing but the baby that was in front of her.

"Aa." Madara chastely kissed her lips before leaving once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End of chapter four.

Sorry it took so long!!! (hides)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

: I dont own Naruto.****

Chapter 5

"Everything is coming together nicely." Madara looked out into the wind swept city.

"Madara-sama!" Sakura slammed open the door and marched in.

"Do you plan on starting a fourth ninja war?!" Sakura tried not to yell.

Madara turned to his beloved, got to his feet, and came to where she stood.

He gently caressed her cheek and asked softly, "Now where did you here that?"

Sakuras lip quivered, her bright green eyes wide.

"From the maids; the whole village is buzzing about it."

Madara turned away slightly, "It is true, at the Hokage summit they refused to hand over the eight and nine tails."

Sakuras eyes hardened, "Why would you do something like this?! Why do you want to capture the beasts?"

Madara whipped his head around and gathered her close to him. She struggled for a moment before relaxing, though her breaths coming out in short raspy sounds.

"Shush, my love. You just had our son, you are not yourself." Madara kissed her then.

She responded back, clinging to his muscular form.

Madara gently grabbed her buttocks and lifted her to his groin. She gasped into the kiss when he lightly grounded into her with his hardened arousal. Breaking the kiss, he chuckled in her ear. As she moaned softly and panted, he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck down to her shoulder, slowly peeling away the fabric with his teeth. He nuzzled her with his nose between the valley of her breasts, where he found the skin especially silky. Inhaling her scent, he growled deeply with delight and grounded into her harder. Sakura almost lost herself in pleasure, until she remembered why she had stormed into his chambers in the first place. Disentangling herself from Madara, she took a step back to compose herself.

He merely watched the flustered and sexed up female.

"Did you not enjoy my ministrations?" Madaras red eyes narrowed slightly.

"N-No, I always enjoy your touches, but I will not be distracted by lusting of flesh. I came here to know the truth." Sakura sat down on the nearby settee as she regarded him with a petulant stare.

Madara raked his lean fingers through his unruly dark blue hair.

"I guess I should explain a few things."

Sakura nodded.

"Remember the battle?"

Sakura swallowed hard, how could she forget it? She thought she lost him!

"Before the battle, the Uchiha clan was forced to sign a peace treaty with the Senju clan. I feared this alliance would not last and I felt Uchiha would soon become second-rate to the Senju clan. Therefore I opposed the truce and was the only voice of dissention. The Uchiha clan turned its back on me, the leader! Signing the truce was the last thing I did while being the clan head. I did not tell you that night, since you were sleeping so soundly when I walked in."

Sakura remembered that time and the pregnancy.

It had taken a lot out of her and she spent most of her days sleeping.

"In the morning, I opposed Hashirama. After the battle, everyone thought I had died and erased me from history, I was an old relic better left forgotten."

Sakuras heart strings tugged as she reached for his hand.

They moved to the bed where he continued his story.

"I hated the leaf village and the Uchiha clan and sixteen years ago in this time, I was looking for war. Itachi Uchiha came to me and asked me if I would help annihilate my brethren. I agreed and so became the Uchiha Massacre. The reason why Itachi did this is because he was ordered."

"Ordered?!" Sakuras mouth opened in shock, "by who?"

"The upper leaf echelons thought that the nine tail attack sixteen years ago was by an Uchihas doing, since we possess ocular powers that can tame the Kyubi. There suspicions became a reality when Sasuke and Itachis father and the clan was plotting a coup de tat."

Sakura lightly touched her forehead, suddenly dizzy with all this information.

"If a clan like the Uchiha were to perform a coup de tat, then other clans in other countries would do the same; it would be chaos."

"But aren't you the one that is going to start another ninja war?" Slightly angered she bit her lip, trying to find some semblance of control.

"I plan on sealing the tailed beasts and combining them to release the ten tail." Madara watched the myriad of emotions play over his lovers beautiful face.

"But there are-"

"No, there are not nine but ten. The moon harbors the tenth and most powerful beast: the Jubi." He reached out and gently squeezed and fondled a breast. Ever since she gave birth to his son, her breasts have increased substantially, not to mention they were full of milk.

"Ah!" Sakura tossed her head back onto the pillows and let Madara touch her body once more.

"Once I release the Jubi, I will seal it inside of me and cast a permanent genjutsu, so that there will be a world without strife." Madara peeled away her top and fondled both her breasts. Squeezing gently, he was rewarded by a few squirts of milk.

Oh! Sakura arched her back as he dipped his head to take a nipple.

Sakura gasped as he started to drink.

"Gah! What are you--"

Madara lifted his head and licked his lips.

The milk was sweet; delicious.

"Just a taste." He briefly settled her nervous behavior by a soft kiss.

"A world," her throat was dry and body aching with pleasure, "without strife?"

"Yes." Madaras eyes took on the appearance of an old wise man who has seen too much in his hundred years.

A world without strife wouldn't be bad. would it? Sakura reached down and gently rubbed his arousal through his pants.

"My love, I will do anything for you." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Aa, I know." He smirked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After her session with Madara, she tried to rendezvous with Sasuke.

She found him training and asked to sit with him during his break. He obliged and was shocked when she almost climbed into his lap.

"This isn't what you think," she whispered, "I just don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to tell you."

As Sakura told Sasuke of Madaras plans, his face when to pale to white and then hardened with a strong resolve and his grey-black eyes turned steely.

"You must warn Naruto." Sakura pleaded.

"I can't, if I leave for a period of time when I am not on a mission, hell notice." Sasuke inhaled her scent and found it quite pleasing. He accidentally went to stretch out his arm and grazed her breasts. She shivered and took a fast breath in.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore what just happened.

Who?"

"Your son." Sakura's eyes turned soft and warm.

"He's doing fine, a nurse-maid is taking care of him at the moment."

"And you?" He noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Tired, the mental stress is taking a toll on me, but its nothing I cant handle. I'm a kunoichi after all." Sakura smiled.

It was fake.

Sasuke turned his head away to see a patrol of guards making rounds.

Sakura quickly scooted away from Sasuke.

She didn't want the guards to report she had been seen so close to him, that wouldn't go over well with her possessive and jealous lover.

"Sasuke, would you do anything for me?" She whispered.

He nodded.

"I will need you when the time comes."

She stood as he looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I can't tell you just yet, but I know I will need your help." She closed her eyes briefly.

"Very well."

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dammit, why haven't you found her yet?!" Naruto slammed his fists into the desk where the Hokage, the upper echelon, and the jonin sat.

"Naruto, we cannot focus on Sakura right now. We are already short on jonin, and even with chunin numbers we are being stretched a bit. Not only that, Madara has declared a ninja war."

"What? You mean that masked freak?" Naruto's blue eyes turned icy.

That freak took his Sakura-chan away.

"Fine! If you won't send a search party out for her, then I will!"

"NO NARUTO! You are to stay in the village. The Akatsuki and the rogue villages will be seeking YOU out. I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair, didn't even realize she stood out of anger.

Naruto looked like he still wasnt going to comply.

"If you go against me, I will strip you of the ninja status."

Tsunade knew Naruto wouldn't give it up, because then hed be giving up his dream to be Hokage. Then again, never underestimate Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto started to untie the headband.

"Naruto, don't do it.." Kakashi warned.

Naruto laid the hiatate on the desk and walked out.

****

End Chapter

A/N: SasuSaku or MadaSaku? Vote.


End file.
